One
by daredevil16
Summary: Jacob Black is new to the Forks area. He doesn't have many friends that attend Forks High School, so he befriends Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful and popular girl in school. Rosalie isn't as friendly as Jacob, and Jacob isn't as rich and spoiled as Rosalie. Can they somehow come together as one?
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Hello! This is my 2nd Twilight fan fiction story. My last story was called 'Separate Worlds' it too featured Rosalie and Jacob. Go check it out if you haven't already! I hope you all like this one. Enjoy! REVIEW!

ONE

Chapter 1

RPOV

Monday. How I hated Monday. I hated going to Forks High School and seeing people I didn't particularly like. I hated sitting in a desk for 7 hours a day. I hated being surrounded by couples who would make out by my locker and make me late for class. I guess I hated everything, not just Monday's.

"Rosalie?" a small voice called.

"In here, Alice." I yelled.

Alice was my step-sister. Her father Carlisle and my mother Esme married when we were only 10-years-old.

"You're still brushing your hair?" she asked while she looked at herself in my mirror.

"Yes, it has to be perfect. Like myself." I smiled.

I always got away with everything, mainly because of my looks. If I was caught talking in class, I would shoot our teacher a nice smile and avoid a detention.

"Perfect?" Alice asked. "Nobody is perfect, Rose."

"Nobody, except me." I said while I applied some hairspray to my perfect blonde curls.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, ladies! Time to go!" my step-brother Edward hollered.

"I'm ready, brother. But Rose is still trying to maintain the 'perfect image'."

"Who's jealous?" I sarcastically asked.

"Not me!" Alice hummed.

I didn't care how late I was going to be. If my hair or make up wasn't perfect, I wasn't leaving.

"Can you hurry?" Edward yelled from my doorway. "Some of us have girlfriends and boyfriends we have to meet."

"Well that 'some of us' doesn't include me." I said while I rummaged through my closet to find something to wear.

"Emmett is still willing to get back together with you." he said while he stuffed his hand in his pants pockets.

"If only I felt the same." I completely avoided eye contact with Edward. Instead, I focused on this small sun dress that was perfect for the nice, sunny weather.

"I need to get dress so..."

"Sorry, sis." Edward replied. "Please hurry."

Finally I was dressed. My hair looked perfect, along with my make up.

"Perfect." I smiled.

I came down the stairs. Edward and Alice were talking about some biology project that was due.

"Ready?" I smiled.

The both of them only rolled their eyes.

When we got to school, everyone was soaking up the rare sunlight. Forks never got a lot of sun, so everyone was taking advantage of it.

"Hey, guys." Edward's girlfriend, Bella, greeted.

Soon after Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, joined us. Following Jasper was my ex-boyfriend, Emmett. It was hard to avoid him, because he still maintained a good friendship with all if my family and friends.

"Sup?" Emmett asked. "Some nice weather, eh?"

"I can finally wear skirts!" Alice replied.

"Don't get used to it. It happens once in a blue moon." I reminded her.

The bell rang and we were all supposed to report to Calculus.

I hated that class. It was full of nothing but geeks that played those stupid card games. But my mother told me that if I wanted to be a mechanic, I had to take an advanced math class.

"Take a sit and settle down." Mr. Lopez, our teacher hollered.

"I better pass this class with at least a C." Alice whispered to me.

I laughed and then focused all of my attention to the small window that was next to me. I was wishing that I was anywhere but at school.

"Incoming hottie." Alice whispered to me.

Just then a tall, tan and handsome boy walked in with a handful of books. It must've been his first day. He was only wearing a grey hoodie and jeans, but he looked so attractive.

"Sit there, Mr. Black." Mr. Lopez gestured to a seat in front of me.

As he walked towards me he gave me a small, awkward side smile.

"Okay, so today we're going to go over logs..." Mr. Lopez's voice faded out.

Alice gave me a devious look, before tapping the handsome boy's shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Alice." she greeted.

"Hey, I'm Jacob." he said. He then smiled a full toothed grin. His teeth were whiter than the snow that fell to the ground every winter.

"This is Rosalie, my boyfriend Jasper, my brother Edward, his girlfriend Bella, and our friend Emmett." Alice just introduced everyone without telling them.

"Hi." Jacob smiled.

A mixture of hi's and hey's came from all of their mouths, they were too busy taking notes to formally greet him.

"Is it your first day?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Uh, yeah. I don't really know my way around." he awkwardly confessed.

"Rose can show you around!" Alice interrupted.

Jacob looked back at me and smiled. "That would help me out a lot. My friend Seth goes here too, but he is only a freshman so I hardly see him."

"I guess I can show you around." I said while twirling my hair.

"Thank you so much." he smiled.

I would talk to Alice about this whole situation later. After I showed this handsome boy around our school, by myself.

A/N: Some things to keep in mind. The Cullens aren't vampires, Jacob isn't a wolf, so I'm not really following the exact Twilight storyline. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Enjoy!

Chapter 2

JPOV

The bell finally rang for calculus to be over. I was glad I made some friends my age. My best friend, Seth, was only a freshman, so I really didn't want to hang out with a bunch of 'little kids'.

Alice, the girl that reminded me of Tinkerbell, was very friendly. She took it upon herself to introduce me to her friends. The one that caught my eye was Bella. She was a cutie, but she was dating Alice's brother, Edward.

The other girl, Rosalie, was very pretty, but she looked like too much of a diva. At least she was nice enough to show me around.

"It looks like you are locker H29." Rosalie said as she looked at my schedule. "It's right across from mine."

"What are the odds?" I chuckled.

She laughed weakly and uninterested.

"Most of your classes are near the C building. They shouldn't be that hard to find." she explained to me.

"Thank God for that." I sighed as I took my schedule back.

"So where are you from?" Rosalie asked me.

I was a little shy, but I managed to answer her. "I live in La Push, but I'm new to Forks, if that makes any sense?"

I took her a while to think before she responded. "I guess so?"

I laughed a small laugh and began to load my books into the locker.

"What's your next class?" I asked.

"English." she responded.

I made a face. "I hate English."

"You're telling me. The teacher, Mrs. Nelson, always assigns 10 page essays." she said.

"That must suck." I laughed.

She laughed in return. "Yes it does, because you have her too."

I looked down at my schedule. "Ah, man." I whimpered.

We both laughed. Then, what I assumed was the warning bell, rang.

"Well, I gotta get to class." Rosalie told me.

"Yeah me too." I replied.

She smiled at me. "Bye."

"Bye." I smiled back.

When I walked into Biology, I recognized Edward. His big, clown-like hair made him stand out. Sitting next to him was Alice.

I gave my schedule to the teacher, Mr. Banner, and he told me to take a seat next to a girl named Jessica.

"Jessica, raise your hand, please." he hollered.

The girl raised her hand and smiled really warmly at me.  
I sat down and right away she began to make conversation with me.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." she happily greeted.

"Hey, I'm Jacob." I replied, sort of half smiling.

"First day?" she asked.

I was trying to concentrate on the notes that were on the board, while still trying to answer her questions.

"Yup." I replied.

"You're not from Forks, huh?"

"What makes you say that?"

She laughed. "You're really tan."

I too chuckled. "Oh, well I live in La Push."

"Lucky. I wish I lived near the beach." she responded.

"It's okay, I guess?" I said.

As class went on, it became more and more boring. I gave up on taking notes, instead I looked around the room and just stared out the window. Every once in a while I would catch Jessica looking at me. It made me feel a little uncomfortable. Maybe she was just really friendly? Finally the lecture was over with about 10 minutes to spare. I was staring into space and tapping my pencil, when I was interrupted by a voice calling my name.

"Hey, Jacob." Edward whispered.

I looked up at him. He motioned me to take the empty seat in front of him.

I grabbed my folder and walked over to their lab table.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked them.

"I see you got seated next to Miss Sunshine and Rainbows." Edward laughed.

I too laughed. "She likes to talk."

"She had a huge crush on me, but I let her down when I started dating Bella."

"She likes a lot of guys, huh?" I asked.

Alice laughed. "Yes, she does."

We all laughed.

"So what's your story?" Edward asked.

"My story?" I asked sounding confused.

"Yeah, why did you transfer to Forks High School? Are you a trouble maker, drug dealer, suspension guru?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Nah, none of that. I live in La Push, but the school out there started to become more and more crowded with a lot of bad kids. I needed to get out of there."

"That makes sense. It sucks having to leave all your friends behind, huh?" Alice asked.

I looked down at my feet. "Yeah, it does. But my friend Seth goes here too, so I'm not totally alone."

The bell was about to ring for class to be over.

"You should have lunch with us, Jacob." Alice said. Edward nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, okay." I smiled.

My next class was English with Mrs. Nelson. She seated me next to a kid named Mike Newman. We talked for a while, mostly about where I was from and why I chose to go Forks High School.

Mrs. Nelson didn't show me any mercy. I had a 6 page essay about poetry of the 17th century due on Friday.

Finally, lunch period came. I was starving. We all sat together at one table. I was really a piggy eater when it came to eating. I was messy and sloppy.

If Rosalie, Alice, and Bella weren't sitting with us, I would have pigged out on the hamburgers they were serving. Instead I got a bag of chips and a soda.

They all seemed to be talking about some party they were going to throw, but I tuned them out and just looked at my surroundings. Every once in a while I would shoot Rosalie a smile and she would give me one in return. She really was beautiful, even though she was spoiled.

I was finally in my last class of the day, history.

What seemed like the longest day of my life finally ended. I was proud of myself for making some new friends. Hopefully I could have some fun this year.


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: REVIEW!

Chapter 3

RPOV

The bell finally rang for my stupid AP Chemistry class to be over. Again, that class was filled with nothing but nerdy, socially awkward kids. I met up with Alice and Edward to go home. I saw Jacob in the student parking lot. He was wearing some Ray-Ban sunglasses. He actually looked pretty cute.

I expected him to drive a pick-up truck like Bella, but instead he rode a dirt/motorcycle bike. A guy that has his own car or even a bike is always a +1.

"Hey, can you guys give me a ride home?" Bella asked. "Angela was supposed to take me, but she went home early with the flu, and my truck is still in the shop."

"Of course, honey bear." Edward replied.

"Oh, what lovely nicknames." I sarcastically chuckled.

We all piled into Edward's tiny mustang convertible. Alice and I were in the back, squeezed together.

"Put the top down, Edward. It's a nice day." Alice commanded.

We waited for traffic to clear out before driving home. At the first stop light Jacob pulled up next to us. He had no idea we were in the car next to him. He concentrated on the traffic like a good driver.

I was the one nearest to him, and this stop light always took forever to change, so I figured I would make small talk with him.

"Where's your helmet?" I yelled.

I startled him. Then he looked over and smiled at me.

"Don't need one." he yelled. "I'm a good driver."

"Whatever, Harley Davidson." I joked.

He smiled a shy smile and shook his head.

Finally the light changed back to green. We turned right, while Jacob turned left and was out of sight.

After we dropped Bella off, we went to go get coffee. It was a Monday tradition for Alice, Edward and I. The local Forks coffee shop was always packed with kids from our school.

"Eww. There's Jessica." I said while taking sips of my iced tea.

Alice and Edward looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"We think that Jessica might have scared Jacob in biology today." Edward replied in between laughs.

"What happened?"

"Every time we looked over at Jacob, she was staring at him with these puppy dog eyes." Alice chuckled.

"Does she like him or something?" I asked sounding a little jealous.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "You know how she is."

"Did he look back at her?"

"He looked really uncomfortable." Alice replied.

"Why do you wanna know?" Edward asked me while crossing his arms.

"That way I can warn him about her. Duh!" I responded.

"Whatever you say, Rose." Edward laughed.

After we got some homework done and finished our coffees, we headed back home.

When we arrived, my mom and Carlisle were lugging big suit cases down the stairs.

"Yes!" Alice quietly cheered. "They're still going to the medical seminar."

"Oh, you're home." my mom said while putting clothes into a small bag.

"We're still going to the seminar for the week." Carlisle said.

"Oh, how sad." Edward laughed.

"Yes, we know you guys are devastated." Carlisle replied.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked.

"We leave tomorrow and come back Sunday." my mom said.

"So, now let's go over the rules for the party you're going to have." Carlisle said.

"What party?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, we're not having a party." I said, trying to hide the big lie.

"Really? So if I call Bella's dad to come over and 'check on the house' you guys won't have anybody over?" my mom asked.

We were screwed.

"Fine, were having a party!" Edward confessed.

"That's all you had to say." mom chuckled.

"There's a couple of rules you need to follow. No alcohol, no drugs, no 'sleepovers' with your girlfriends or boyfriends, everyone out by 1 AM." Carlisle explained. "Deal?"

"Deal." we all said at the same time.

"Oh, and Chief Swan will be doing a drive by." he lastly added in.

We all rolled our eyes.

"Thanks for dating the Chief's daughter, Edward." I said.

That night after we ate dinner, I started my essay for Mrs. Nelson's class. I then thought about poor Jacob. It was his first day, and he was welcomed with a stupid and pointless essay. Just as I was about to go to sleep, Alice came into my room.

"Knock knock." she said.

"Come in." I greeted.

She plopped down on my bed and looked through my folder.

"Whactha doin?" she asked.

"Trying to start this stupid English paper." I replied.

"Bleh." she responded. "I'm glad I don't have Nelson!"

I only shook my head and tried getting back to work.

"So, what do you think of Jacob?" she suddenly and randomly asked.

I closed my laptop and spun my chair around to face her.

"I think he is nice." I replied.

"He's a cutie, huh?" she winked.

"He's okay, I guess?"

I was lying to myself. I too thought he was a major cutie.

"He's the only tan one that goes to FHS." Alice said while fixing the pictures on my binder. "And he has nice teeth."

"I guess his teeth are nice?" I responded.

I opened my laptop to try and get some more work done.

"Emmett talked to me in English today." Alice spoke up.

My laptop was closed again.

"What did he say? Did he say anything about me?" I was babbling too much.

"Woah, calm down." Alice laughed. "All he said was that he still sort of has feelings for you."

"Sort of?"

Alice nodded.

"Well I still 'sort of' had feelings for him too." I replied

"Then get back together, silly!"

"Keyword: HAD." I said.

"As in not anymore?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied while opening my laptop.

"Okay, sis." Alice said as she walked out. "I bet Jacob will like you a lot more now that you're really single." she joked.

"Alice, shut up!" I laughed.

We shared a good laugh for a few seconds.

That night I had no trouble sleeping. I was looking foward to my calculus class the following day. Because in that crowded classroom filled with nerdy kids, there was at least one cutie.


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 4

JPOV

"Jake, wake up!" I heard my dad call.

I sat up and my right cheek was covered with drool.

"Late night?" my dad asked while laughing.

I had fallen asleep on my computer. That English essay kept me up all night.

"Just getting a head start on homework." I replied.

"Well it's time to wake up and go back to the greatest place on earth."

I groaned. "Ugh.."

I showered and picked out an outfit. A white shirt and kaki pants was the winner. I did my hair, a small fohawk, and went to go have breakfast.

"I didn't really talk to you last night." my dad said while he read the paper.

"I know, I'm already buckled down with a lot of work." I replied.

"So, all in all, how was your first day?"

"Good." I replied with a mouth full of cereal.

"Make any new friends?"

"Yeah, I did, actually." I said feeling happy.

"I'm sorry you had to transfer and leave all your friends." my dad apologized. "It was for the best."

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to leave. La Push High was getting too crowded and rowdy."

"I'm proud of you for thinking about your education." he said while patting me on the back.

"Thanks, dad." I smiled.

I finished my breakfast, brushed my teeth, put on some cologne and went on my way.

There was a lot of traffic on my way to school, so that put me through the doors of my calculus class 10 minutes late.

"I'll let it slide this time, Mr. Black. No more tardies after this, understand?" Mr. Lopez explained to me.

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

Emmett whistled. "Strike one, dude."

I shrugged my shoulders and took my seat. I didn't even notice how beautiful Rosalie looked, until I turned around to hand her our homework assignment. She noticed I was staring at her.

She smiled at me. "Good morning, Jacob."

"Hey, Rosalie." I managed to say without choking.

"Um, we all need papers!" some random kid yelled to me.

"Sorry." I said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to those nerds." she said.

I laughed.

I don't know how I managed to stay awake all period. Learning about negative graphs was too boring for me.

"Hey, Jacob.." I heard a small voice call.

I turned around to see Alice leaning near me.

"We're having a party on Friday night, and Rosalie is too shy to invite you herself-" she stopped talking to see if Rosalie had heard her. She hadn't. "So, if you're not busy, you should come."

I smiled. "Um, I don't know, I'll have to see." I replied.

"Okay, well here's our address." she handed me a small piece of paper. "Try to make it of you can."

"I will." I replied. "Thank you."

Rosalie seemed like the most confident person I have ever met, yet she didn't have the courage to invite me to the party herself.

Finally the bell rang. As I was gathering my books, Rosalie approached me.

"Hey, walk me to class?" she kindly asked.

"Sure." I replied.

While we were walking through the halls, a lot of guys were looking at me with a hint of jealousy. I knew Rosalie was a big catch, but I never really expected her to talk to me.

"We're having a party on Friday, wanna come?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, Alice invited me. I'll have to see."

"You need permission?" she asked me while scrunching her face.

"Not exactly." I replied. "My dad is in a wheel chair, so he depends on me to cook, clean and do the laundry."

"Oh, I see." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, he feels bad, but I told him it's no problem. He changed my diapers for 3 years, so I can help him out in return."

"That's nice." she replied while smiling at me.

We exchange a lot of smiles in the last 48 hours.

The warning bell rang, and everyone started heading to their assigned classes.

"I'll see you at lunch." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, definitely." I smiled.

I walked into biology, feeling really tired.

"Hey, Jacob." Jessica smiled at me.

"Hi, Jessica." I replied.

"You look nice today." she giggled.

I looked down at my plain and simple outfit.

"Uh thanks." I said. "You look nice too."

I hope she didn't take that compliment too far. I didn't want to be rude and not tell her anything in return.

"Alice just invited me to her party on Friday. Did she invite you?"

"Yeah but I'm not sure if I'm going." I said.

"Well if you do, we should meet up." she replied while giving me a flirty smile.

"Okay." I chuckled.

We had a pop quiz in biology. Mr. Banner let me skip it, since I really didn't know much. I decided to put my head down and take a small nap.

I was suddenly woken up by a piece of paper hitting my head.

"What the hell?" I said to myself.

I looked up to see Edward laughing at me. I laughed in return and went to sit next to them.

"So, how's Jessica?" he joked.

"She wants me to go to your guy's party with her." I said while picking at my notebook.

"And what did you say?" Alice asked.

I shrugged. "I told her I wasn't sure if I was going."

Alice nodded in understanding.

"I mean I think Jessica is cute, she's just a little bit too clingy." I confessed.

"I thought the same thing too." Edward spoke in.

"You know who else is cute, Jacob?" Alice asked me.

"Who?"

"My step-sister, Rosalie." Alice giggled.

I smiled. "Yeah, she is too. I think her being nice is what makes her likable."

"Rosalie? You think Rosalie is 'nice'?" Edward said.

"Sure." I replied.

"Wow. I guess you must be talking about another Rosalie then."

"What do you mean?" I asked sounding concerned.

Edward laughed. "She is hardly ever nice to anybody. She gets her way with her looks more than her personality. I called her out on it so many times, but she ignores me."

My eyebrows frowned at the news of this. "Well maybe she is different?" I asked.

"I think she is getting better at keeping her rudeness under control." Alice said.

I shrugged.

"Don't let that discourage you, though." she quickly added in.

"I won't?" I asked sounding confused.

The bell rang and it was time for English. I saw Rosalie during the passing period. We smiled at each other, again. I also saw Emmett too. From what I got, I think Emmett and Rosalie had a past. But I wouldn't bring that up to anybody, especially Rosalie.

In English we were watching a biography about Edgar Allan Poe, and I was bored out of my mind. Finally class ended and it was time for lunch.

This time I bought some pizza and I ate with my best manners.

Rosalie and I were talking casually about the English essay that was due on Friday, then Emmett came and sat right next to her. Suddenly, it got a little bit awkward.

My last 3 classes were easy. Finally, after a long day, I was ready to go home. I would try to get some more work done so I could possibly go to this party on Friday night.


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Y'all know what to do! Review! Thank you!

Chapter 5

RPOV

The rest of the week seemed to fly by, it was finally Thursday. Thank God!

The only bad thing about today was that I had a practice exam after school for AP Chemistry.  
I was not looking forward to giving up an hour of my own time to take a test that didn't even count for a grade.

1st period started like any other day. We took our seats, and Jacob and I exchanged smiles and 'good mornings' to one another.

I was still waiting for his RSVP to my party, but I didn't want to keep bugging him.

The period flew by before I knew it.

"Ready?" I asked Jacob.

He smiled, nodded, and gathered his things.

Ever since Monday, he had a routine of walking me to class after calculus.

"So how's biology?" I asked trying to get him to talk.

"Ehh. It's okay. I hate science so it's pretty boring to me." Jacob replied.

"Try taking AP Chemistry and then talk to me about 'boring'." I laughed.

He smiled. "Nah, I'll stick to regular biology."

The warning bell rang, we exchanged 'good byes' and went our separate ways.

English was boring, as usual. Luckily Mrs. Nelson was at a meeting, so we had a substitute. This gave me some time to finish my essay, and prep for my practice exam.

Lunch came along and it was the same routine as always, only this time Jacob sat with a younger looking boy, who I assumed was his friend Seth.

The good thing about this practice exam was that I got to leave my 5th period 20 minutes early.

The test finally started. I completely lost track of time, because when I finished my test, it was almost 4:30. School had been out for almost 2 hours.

I returned all my materials, and walked out to the parking lot.

I texted Edward:

Me: _Hey, I finished. Come get me!  
_  
Edward: _Where are you?  
_  
Me: _School, dummy!_

Edward: _I took Bella out shopping. She won't be done for a few hours and I'm not gonna rush her.  
_  
Me: _What am I supposed to do?_

Edward: _Call Alice. Gtg my phone is dying_.

Fantastic. My own step-brother had forgotten about me.

I quickly called Alice. Of course, her phone went to voicemail about 6 times. Her's must've died too.

I sat and googled which buses still stopped by FHS past 4 o'clock. All the high school buses stopped running at 3:45. I was going to call Emmett, but I resisted, because I didn't want to sit awkwardly in his car with him.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a motorcycle engine. I instantly knew it was Jacob.

He parked far away from me, I didn't think he saw me, so I hollered at him.

"Jacob!" I called.

He looked around and kept walking.

"JACOB!" I yelled louder.

Finally he saw me.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" he asked.

"I got done with my practice exam and I don't have a ride home." I replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my biology textbook in my locker. I need it for homework. If you want I can give you a ride home."

"On your bike?" I asked sounding scared.

"Well..yeah." he chuckled.

"Um.. I don't think so. You don't have any seat belts or helmets."

"Yes I do. I have a spare helmet in the seat and there's a small strap for your safety. It'll be fine." he assured me.

"Okay.." I said hesitantly.

"Wait here, I'm gonna go get my book." he said as he ran inside.

A few minutes later he came back with his biology textbook.

"Ready, Teddy?" he asked.

"Ready, ready." I replied.

Luckily I wore pants today. I didn't even want to imagine me trying to ride a motorcycle with a skirt or dress on.

When we got to his bike, Jacob lifted the seat and pulled out a little black helmet.

"Here you go." he smiled. "This may give you helmet hair." he chuckled.

"Oh no.." I whimpered.

"Safety first." he assured me.

"Right." I replied.

He first got on and then told be exactly how to sit.

"You can hold onto the side handles, or onto my torso." he yelled over the engine.

"You know where to go?" I yelled back.

"Yeah, Alice gave me your address. I have an idea where it's at." he replied.

After that, we were riding off to my house. I was very scared. This was my first time taking a risk and riding on something with 2 wheels.

The handles didn't give me enough security, so I slowly put my hands on Jacob's stomach.

I could feel his abs through his shirt. Not only was he cute, he had a nice body to go along with it.

We finally reached my house and to my surprise, the bike ride was kind of fun.

Jacob carefully parked the bike in our driveway.

"Thank you." I told him as I took off the helmet.

He didn't say "You're welcome." instead he got off his bike and walked me to the door.

Wow! Emmett walked me to the door one time, and that was on our first date.

"It's no problem." he shyly said.

I didn't know what else to say, I was actually at a lost for words.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked.

I only nodded.

He smiled a small side smile and then walked away.

I really hoped that he could make it to our party. But then again, I wanted to be careful.

I didn't want to mess with Jacob's feelings, when I was unsure of my own.


	6. Chapter 6

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 6

JPOV

I rode home feeling a little bit sad. I would have stayed at Rosalie's house to talk to her forever, but she seemed like she wasn't in the mood. When I pulled up to my driveway, Seth was waiting on the porch steps.

"Hey, Jake." he said as he shook my hand.

"Hey." I replied.

"I came by and your dad told me you were gone, so I waited."

"Sorry, man. I had to go get my textbook." I said as I pushed my bike into the garage.

"Or take Rosalie Hale home?" Seth smirked.

I looked at him in surprise. "How did you know I took her home?"

Seth laughed. "One of my buddies had after school detention, and when he was leaving he saw her climb onto your bike."

I chuckled. "I was just helping a friend."

"Sure." Seth replied. "C'mon, let's go play video games."

"I can't." I sadly replied. "I have an essay due for English tomorrow."

"I'll help! English is my middle name." he said.

"No way." I laughed. "I want to get an A on this paper, not a C-."

Seth threw his hands up. "Fine."

I didn't get to bed until midnight that night. I was hoping for the best on that paper.

The next morning I was running later again. Luckily, Mr. Lopez had a substitute. She was cool, she didn't care that I was a few minutes late.

I walked up the row to my seat. Usually I would say 'good morning' to Rosalie, but when she saw me coming, she turned around to talk to Emmett.

All of them were talking about the party. I still didn't decide if I was gonna go, now I really didn't want to. The bell finally rang and I was about to walk Rosalie to class, but she stormed out and went with Emmett and Bella. Something was up with her.

I really didn't have time to chase after her. I needed to report to biology to ask Mr. Banner for a new study packet.

The period went by fast, of course Jessica asked me if I was going to the party. This time I replied "I don't think so."

English finally came. Mrs. Nelson assigned us to 'peer edit' each other's papers. Mike and I did everything but 'peer edit'.

"Man, I can't wait for the party tonight." Mike said as he stretched his arms.

"Damn, they invited all of the school, huh?" I replied.

"Nah, just the upper classmen." Mike said. "You going?"

I shook my head. "Don't think so."

"Your loss, bro." he said as the bell rang.

When lunch came, the only people at our usual table were Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper. I didn't want to make things awkward, so I hung out with Seth. I thought it was weird that Rosalie was avoiding me all day.

The final 3 periods went by fast. I walked out to the parking lot as fast as I could. I wanted to go home and sleep.

I revved up my bike and headed home. I kept reminding myself that next week was a brand new week and a time to start over.

I finally arrived home and I was glad.

"I'm home, paps." I shouted as I threw my keys down.

Dad came wheeling in. "Hey, son."

I smiled. "Mariners play tonight?"

"Yep. And I'm thinking we could use a couple a steaks to go with the game." he replied as he took  
out some cash.

"Yeah, I'll go to the store later. I need to take a small nap."

"Sure, son." he said as he wheeled away.

I took a small nap to brush the day off. When I woke up it was a half past 5. I rinsed the crusties out of my eyes and headed to the store.

I would rather spend the night with my dad, than go to a crowded party.


	7. Chapter 7

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Review!

Chapter 7

RPOV

I tried to avoid Jacob for the day. I didn't want to get too close to him. I've gotten close with other guys, before I dated Emmett, and it all went downhill.

After school we cleaned the house for the party.

"Edward, make sure the pool is heated. It's cold outside." I commanded.

"Yes, sir." Edward mumbled under his breath.

"Ma'am!" I corrected him.

"Did any of you guys buy the chips and soda?" Alice said as she dusted the living room.

"Edward was supposed to." I replied.

"No, you were supposed to, Rose."

"No, you were!"

We were bickering back and forth to each other for a few minutes before Alice broke us up.

"Okay, no big deal! Rosalie, you an I can go now." she said.

"I'll go anywhere, as long as I don't have to clean." I replied.

Alice and I took off to the store. Of course she asked me about Jacob.

"So why were you hanging out with Emmett more than Jacob today?"

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett and I can still hang out."

"Okay, sorry." she said as she turned into the grocery store parking lot.

"Let's make this quick." I said as I grabbed a shopping cart.

I spent most of my time in the make up aisle while Alice shopped for the food.

"Ready?" she said with a cart full of junk food.

I rolled my eyes, I knew this purchase was going to be expensive. When we were getting in line to check out, I spotted Jacob. He had 2 steaks and 2 ears of corn in his cart. It was probably for him and his dad.

"Let's see if we can cut Jacob." I told Alice.

Alice agreed and we went over to him.

"Uh hi." I said as I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh hey." he said. I think I interrupted his thoughts.

"Do you mind if we cut?" Alice kindly asked.

"No, go right ahead." he said as he held his arm out.

Alice was unloading all of the groceries while read some tv magazine. I wasn't really reading it, I was just trying to look busy.

"Your total is $107.93." the sales clerk told me.

"Gosh, Alice!" I said as I handed the clerk 2 100 dollar bills.

"I don't think I've seen that much money in one lump some." Jacob chuckled.

"Whatever, we got a party to throw. See you there, Jacob!" Alice yelled.

Jacob only waved goodbye.

"Is he coming?" I asked nervously.

"I hope so." Alice smiled.

When we got home I went to go wash up. Since half of the school was going to be at our house, I needed to look perfect.

I picked out a short, navy blue dress with black stilettos.  
I had to admit it, I looked damn good.

The door bell rang, but it was only Bella and Jasper.

"I love your dress, Rose." Bella said.

"I love it too." I smiled.

As time went on, more and more people began to show up. I hired a couple of sophomores from the football team to make sure nobody brought any alcohol. I really didn't want to get busted by the cops again for underage drinking. It was bad for my reputation.

When Emmett showed up he looked me over from head to toe.

"Wow, Rosie, you look amazing."  
he said as he hugged me.

He hadn't called me Rosie since we were dating.

"Thanks, Em." I replied.

I was looking around to see if Jacob had shown up yet. I didn't see him. I did however spot Jessica, I think she was looking for Jacob too.

I guess the party sounded better earlier in the week, because right now, I wasn't in the mood to have fun. So I got a soda and went to go hang out on my balcony.

I was really hoping that Jacob would come, but I guess he wasn't in the mood to have fun either.


	8. Chapter 8

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 8

JPOV

When I arrived home the sun began to go down, it felt like perfect grilling weather.

My dad wheeled in the room. "Hey, dad. I got some good steaks." I said as I unwrapped the meat.

"Put those bad boys on the grill, son!" he laughed.

It only took me about 20 minutes to cook the steaks and corn. I set the table, and called my dad in.

"Smells great." he said.

It was quiet for a few minutes, we were both so hungry that there was no time to talk. Finally my dad broke the silence.

"You have any plans this weekend?" dad asked me.

I shook my head. "Nah, well I was invited to a party tonight, but you know.."

"You didn't want to go?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were taken care of." I responded.

My dad let out a small laugh. "Jake, I'm okay with warming up a TV dinner. That's why we put the microwave so low. You got invited to a party your first week of school. Go out and have fun!"

I nodded. "You think I should go?"

"No, I'm telling you to go. Get out of here! Go have some fun!"  
he yelled.

"Okay, after dinner though." I laughed.

After I finished eating I took another shower and changed into some fresh clothes. I wore a grey thermal and my hooded leather jacket. It was a little cold.

"Alright, dad, I'm off." I said as I gathered my keys.

"Have fun. Please be careful." he replied.

"Will do."

I remembered exactly where their house was. When I arrived there were cars parked everywhere. I could hear the music from the streets.

"Here goes nothing." I whispered to myself.

I opened the door and these 2 boys stopped me and searched me like I was a criminal.

"He's good." one of them shouted over the music.

I was a little confused.

"Sorry, dude. They paid us to make sure nobody brought in booze." the other one replied.

"No problem, man." I said as I patted him on the shoulder.

There were a lot of people at this party. I, of course, looked for Rosalie right away. I had no luck in finding her.

I turned the corner to go get a drink when I bumped into Jessica.

"Sorry." I said.

I was about to walk away, but she grabbed me by my jacket.

"Come hang out with me." she smiled.

"Oh..I.." was all I could say.

She had her arm in my arm, but I guess that wasn't enough, because soon her hand was in my hand.

I didn't know what to do, my hand was frozen and I couldn't move it.

She dragged me around the house and then met up with the cheerleading squad.

"Everybody, this is Jacob." she introduced me.

I gave a small wave, and tried to free my hand from her grip.

"Hey.." they all replied. Then they turned to talk to each other. They kept looking at me and then would turn to each other to giggle.

Jessica was making conversation with everyone while I stood next to her, frozen.

Finally I got tired of holding her hand so I made an excuse to leave.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I yelled to her over the music.

"Okay, hurry back, cutie pie." she smiled while caressing my face.

If this girl hadn't freaked me out then, she really did now. I hurried downstairs. I looked back to make sure she wasn't following me. She wasn't, thankfully.

Just then I spotted Jasper sitting on the couch. I didn't really know him, but I decided to try and make conversation with him.

"Hey, man." I said as I took a seat next to him.

"Hey." he said. "Where's Jessica?" he chuckled.

"Ugh.." I sad as I put my hand on my face.

"She really likes you." he joked.

"Man, I thought she was just being nice, but that's not how it seems." I replied laughing.

Jasper laughed while taking sips of his soda.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know? Probably in the pool. I'm not much of a partier, I just sit in a chair and take in my surroundings."

I laughed. "Yeah, same here."

We talked for a while until we were interrupted by Emmett. He plopped his big body next to me, so I was sandwiched between him and Jasper.

"How you liking the party, Jacob?" he asked me.

"It's okay." was all I said.

"Jessica is looking for you." he laughed.

I let out a fake laugh.

"So I see Rosalie had really taken an interest in you." Emmett said while patting my shoulders.

I shrugged. "I haven't really noticed."

"Save it, man. We'll probably be back together within the next month or so." he replied.

I was about to reply, but Emmett found some buddies and left.

"You made it!" Alice yelled happily.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"C'mon, come swimming with me." she told Jasper.

Jasper left and I was alone on the couch. I was about to leave, but then Jessica found me.

"I thought you left." she said as she sat on my lap.

"Um..no. But can you please sit next to me?" I kindly asked her.

"But then we can't do this." she replied as she was about to kiss me.

I sat up quickly, nearly knocking her over.

"Uh.." was all I said before walking away.

I ran back upstairs. The whole loft was crowded. I needed to regain my composure, so I went into the nearest room that was open.

Little did I know that it was Rosalie's room.


	9. Chapter 9

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Review, please!

Chapter 9

RPOV

"Oh my God." I heard a familiar voice whisper.

I poked my head out of the balcony door, and I saw Jacob standing there with his face buried in his hands.

"Hello?" I called.

I startled him. "Shit!" he jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I apologized.

"Oh, no it's okay." he laughed.

He looked me over from head to toe. "Wow, you look amazing."

"Thanks." I smiled. "But what are you doing in here?"

He let out a tired laugh. "I was trying to get away from the large crowd. I'm not really used to these big parties."

"Really?" I asked. "You seem like a big partier."

"Not really. And I was trying to get away from Jessica." he confessed.

I felt myself grow a little angry inside. "What did she do?"

Jacob looked embarrassed. "She sat on my lap and tried to kiss me."

"Really?" I asked sounding mad.

"It's not a big deal." he said while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yes it is. If you don't want her to touch you, then you should speak up." I replied sounding real moody.

He only looked down at the ground, then looked up at me and smiled.

I crossed my arms and went back to my balcony.

"You can come if you want." I invited him.

He followed, but I stopped him before he entered.

"On second thoughts, you want to get out of here?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Whatever you want."

I grabbed my purse and texted Alice since I didn't want to find her.

Me: Going out with Jacob. Call me if you need anything.

Alice: Have fun! ;)

"Ready?" I asked as I put my phone in my purse.

Jacob smiled and nodded his head.

We left my room and entered into a crowded room of teenagers. I walked in front of Jacob and held him by his index and middle fingers. We passed by Jessica, and I gave her a nice smile. She just rolled her eyes and went back to her air-headed cheerleading teammates.

I thanked the two boys who were guarding the door and relieved them of their duties.

We reached Jacob's bike and then I remembered I was wearing a dress. Jacob realized it too.

"You sure you want to go?" he double checked.

I had nothing to lose, and I was getting more comfortable around Jacob.

"Yup." I smiled.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked while starting up the bike.

"Wherever you want to." I replied.

He smiled. "I know the perfect spot."

We rode off and I immediately put my hands around his stomach.

We drove for about 15 minutes, then finally reached a cliff that overlooked the ocean. Jacob pulled up next to this small bench that was hidden in between 2 trees.

He stopped the engine and then breathed in the salt water air.

"This is amazing." I said.

"It's my favorite place to go." he spoke up as he helped me get off the bike. "I came here a lot when my mom died."

I saw him get a little bit sad.

"I'm sorry." was all I could say.

He shook his head. "No need to be."

We sat down on the tiny bench. Our legs were touching, but of course I didn't mind.

I finally spoke up about my actions earlier today.

"I'm sorry I avoided you today." I blurted out.

He looked at me and smiled. "It's okay. I figured you wanted to be alone, so I respected your privacy."

"Thanks." I smiled.

I began to shiver, I completely forgot to bring a small sweater.  
Jacob noticed I was trying to hide my teeth chattering.

"Here." he said as he took off his jacket to give to me. "Don't want you to catch a cold."

"You're so wonderful." I said as I put on the jacket.

"I know." he joked.

I let out a small laugh. I could tell he was nervous, because he avoided eye contact with me. To make him feel more comfortable I put my head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

"More than okay." I responded while smiling.

He then put his left arm around me. I instantly began to warm up to his body temperature.

"Emmett talked to me at the party." he spoke up.

I took my head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He just said that he thinks you 'took an interest in me'."

I laughed. "Okay?"

"And that I shouldn't bother, because you guys were going to get back together in the next month." he added.

"What?!" I asked while sitting straight up.

Jacob nervously laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"No!" I said and put my head back down on his shoulder. "I'm not doing this for the 5th time."

"5th?" Jacob asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, you missed a lot before you came."

"Obviously." he sighed.

"That's not gonna happen." I reassured him.

He looked down and into my eyes.

"Okay." he smiled.

I sat up and returned the intense stare he was giving me.

"You're not like most guys, Jacob." I said while my hands caressed his hair.

"You're not like most girls, Rosalie." he replied as he moved a hair out of my face. 

His face was against mine and so close. I knew what was going to happen next.

Just as we were about to kiss, my phone rang and ruined a near perfect moment.


	10. Chapter 10

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Sorry for not updating! School has been crazy! Enjoy! Please review!

Chapter 10

JPOV

It was all happening so fast. We were about to kiss, and my head was spinning. Our lips were touching, and just as I was about to make a move, her phone rang.

"Crap." she whispered as she rummaged through her purse.

"Alice? What's up?"

I waited and prayed that this would be a short phone call, but then Rosalie began to talk in a panicked tone.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Emmett got into a fight with some kid. It got messy. C'mon we need to go!" her words were fast and I could barely keep up.

"Okay." I said "But-"

"We need to go now, Jacob!" she snapped.

I obeyed her orders and we were on the road in no time. We got to the house and there were 3 cop cars parked along the street. I saw Emmett sitting on the curb of the house. He looked tired and defeated.

"Alright, go home! Or we will start writing tickets for curfew violations!" one of the cops told a group of kids.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked her siblings. She sounded scared.

"That kid in the blue sweater went up to Emmett and punched him." Alice said.

"For what?" I asked sounding confused.

"Something about Emmett trying to hook up with his girl." Edward replied while rolling his eyes.

"Of course Emmett denied it." Bella added in.

"Well, we won't write this up. Just be careful about who you invite to your little parties next time." Chief Swan said. "Bella, it's time for you to get home."

"I'll take her, Chief." Edward said.

Edward and Bella left us.

"Time for me to go too." Jasper said as he kissed Alice goodnight.

"I'm going to go talk to Emmett." Rosalie said.

I looked down at my feet and fiddled with a small rock.

Suddenly, Alice spoke to me.

"So where were you two?" she asked while smiling at me.

I let out a small laugh. "Just hanging out."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, really." I reassured her.

Alice only laughed. "Well, feel free to stay as long as you want."

"Thanks, but I ought to be getting home."

I was about to say goodnight to Rosalie and potentially pick up where we left off with that kiss. But when I saw her sitting on the curb with Emmett, their tongues were so far down each other's throat that it looked like they have been a couple for years. So much for 'never getting back together'.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Wow." I whispered to myself.  
I started my bike and revved the engine loudly so they would maybe pull away from each other. They didn't. This made me feel like nothing but a back-up for Rosalie.

Luckily, the weekend had just started and I didn't have to see her for a few days. Unfortunately, the weekend doesn't last forever, so Monday came before I knew it.

I actually got to school on time. When I walked into Calculus, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting close to each other. They must've been back together.

Calculus finally ended. The whole class cleared out and I stayed behind to get help on the homework.

"See you in Biology, Jake." Edward said as he patted my back.

"Yup." I replied. When I watched Edward leave, I saw Rosalie and Emmett holding hands.

I shook my head. This was ridiculous.

I made it to Biology before the bell rang. Jessica smiled at me when I sat down. I guess she had forgotten about me turning her down at the party.

"Okay, class. Easy day today. Just watch the video or take a nap." Mr. Banner explained.

"So what happened to you on Friday night?" she asked.

"Rosalie and I went to go hang out."

Jessica made a face. "I saw her and Emmett kissing before school today."

"Yeah, I guess they are back together." I replied while trying to hide my disappointment.

"Again." she laughed.

I chuckled. "Yup."

The period went by fast. Normally I would see Rosalie and walk her to class, but this time I saw her clinging on to Emmett's arm. She completely ignored me while I walked by.

English came and went, and lunch was here in no time.

I went to the table hoping that Rosalie and Emmett had gone out to lunch. They hadn't, instead they were sitting at the table making out.

"Ouch." I heard Seth say from behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"That must be hard to watch." Seth replied.

"Yeah, it honestly is." I replied.

"C'mon, let's hang out." he invited me.

"Sure." I smiled.

I told Seth what had happened at the party. He didn't seem to surprised by Rosalie's actions.

"I saw that coming, man." he said as he chowed down on his pizza.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied as I played with my napkin.

"Don't worry, man. It'll get better." Seth said while smiling.

"Thanks, man." I said as I put him in a head lock.

After school, I saw Rosalie in the parking lot. She avoided all eye contact with me.

She knew she had done wrong, but I was not going to be a fool for her.


	11. Chapter 11

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Review!

Chapter 11

RPOV

I felt bad for doing this to Jacob. But he was just this new kid that I really didn't know anything about.

Emmett and I had been inseparable since Friday. It was cute, but by Wednesday, it was a little bit annoying.

While we were driving home Alice was interrogating me about my relationship.

"What made you guys get back together for the millionth time?" Alice asked.

"It just felt right." was all I said.

"What about Jacob?" she asked.

"What about him?" I responded in a smart tone.

"I just thought you guys were starting something." she replied.

"Ha! No." I laughed. "I hardly knew the guy."

"Okay then." Alice said.

We were all grounded for the cops showing up to the party. Even though we told our parents that it was a misunderstanding, they still didn't care.

"So what are we doing this Friday?" Edward asked as he flipped through the channels on TV.

"Cleaning the backyard." Carlisle said.

We all groaned.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes, and I want your boyfriend over here to help too. He got you guys in this mess to begin with." Carlisle added in.

"Fine." I replied. "But I'm not gonna get all dirty!"

"If we clean up Friday can we go out Saturday?" Alice asked innocently.

"Perhaps." my mom replied as she folded the laundry.

The rest of the week went by fast, and Emmett was by my side 24/7.

Calculus was getting hard for me. Not only was the work hard, but Jacob was in that class and I had to see him everyday.

"Hey. Friday night, you, me, and a movie we won't watch because we will be busy making out." Emmett said to me.

"Nope, Friday night, you, me, and cleaning up my backyard." I replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"You got us grounded for the cops showing up. You at least owe me. Plus, my step-dad wants you to help too."

"Alright." he said.

I kissed him. "Maybe we can do that Saturday night."

"Sounds good to me." he smiled.

"Alright, class. As you know, next week your Calculus formula project is due." Mr. Lopez announced. "So today I will assign you guys your partners."

Mr. Lopez called out partners and I tuned him out until he called my name.

"Rosalie, your partner will be Jacob." he told me.

Jacob turned around and rolled his eyes. I rolled mine back at him.

"Great." Emmett said as he slouched in his desk.

"Okay, class. Get with your partners and begin your preparations."

The whole class moved and began to chatter.

Since I was stubborn I waited for Jacob to move next to me.

"Hey." he said as he put his stuff down.

"Hi." I replied.

He didn't even talk to me about what had been happening or what had almost happened at the party.

"So when do you want to start on this?" he asked.

"I don't know?" was all I said.

He looked annoyed that I didn't give him a real response.

"Well I have a project for Biology that I need to work on too. But I think we can knock this out in one night." he said.

"Okay." I replied while touching up my make up.

"How about Saturday?" he asked.

I was about to protest, because I had plans with Emmett that night. But then I remembered that Emmett was sort of suffocating me.

"Saturday sounds good." I replied while smiling.

"Cool." he said and gave me a smile in return.

I had to admit that I missed seeing his handsome and adorable smile every morning.

The class ended and Emmett and I were together again. I had to tell him that I couldn't hang out Saturday.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Jacob and I are gonna try to finish this project in one night." I replied.

"Okay." was all he said. "But at least I get you all to myself this Friday night."

While we were kissing I opened my eyes and saw Jacob hug some random girl.

Out of jealousy I broke up the kiss quickly. "Got to go." I said as I left and followed him.

"Hey!" I shouted before he walked into his biology class.

"What?" he asked looking scared and confused.

"Um, I forgot to get your number." was the only excuse I had to say to him.

"Oh, okay." he chuckled as he wrote it down on a small paper.  
"There you go."

"Thanks." I said as I walked away.

Friday night came and we kept our promise to Carlisle. Of course, Emmett showed up late when we were almost done.

"So much for your help." I said while wiping sweat from my forehead.

"Sorry." he said. "I almost forgot."

I handed him a trash bag and told him to clean up the remaining peices of trash.

We were finally done at around 9 o'clock. I was so tired that I didn't even take up my parents offer to go out.

The next morning I cleaned up the house a little before Jacob came over.

"What's with the sudden urge to clean?" my mom asked.

"I'm having company tonight."

"Emmett?" she asked sounding annoyed.

They weren't too fond of him.

"No, my partner for calculus. We're gonna finish our project tonight." I replied while dusting.

"Oh okay. Well your step-father and I are going to his co-workers house for dinner." she replied.

"Okay." I said. "Then I'll just order a pizza for the 4 of us tonight."

"Sorry, Rose, we're going out too." Edward replied.

"All of you? Where are you going?" I asked.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Jasper has tickets for some hockey game." 

"Fantastic." I said sounding mad.

Later that night, everyone left and I was home alone. I decided to text Jacob to come over earlier.

Me: _"Hey, I'm home alone. Maybe we should get this project done?"_

Jacob: _"Sure, on my way."_

For some reason my stomach began to do little flip flops. I guess it didn't matter who I dated or who swept me off my feet.

I had feelings for Jacob. 


	12. Chapter 12

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 12

JPOV

I arrived at Rosalie's house feeling a little bit nervous. The last time we were alone, we almost kissed. Now that she was back together with Emmett, things were probably going to be a little bit different.

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Hey." she smiled as she answered the door.

I looked at her. She was only wearing pants and a denim shirt, but she still looked beautiful.

"Hey." I smiled in return.

I walked in and took off my jacket.

"Sorry that I didn't get the memo to dress so nice." I joked.

"Well, you should know I always like to look perfect." she replied.

"Yeah, I know." I laughed.

"You ready to work?" she asked while putting her hands on her hips.

"Yup." I said. "Where is a good place? The kitchen?"

"Nope, my bedroom." she said.

I looked a little bit nervous and she noticed.

"I have my textbooks and my computer in there." she reassured me.

"Oh yeah." I nervously laughed.

We made our way upstairs.

I laughed. "The last time I was in here, it was crowded with kids from our school."

"No party here." she laughed.

We got pretty far on our project. I came up with the perfect formula and she drew the examples.

"My gosh, my hand is gonna fall off." Rosalie said as she rubbed her wrist.

"Break time?" I asked.

"Yes." she said as she sat on her bed.

It was awkwardly quiet for a while. Rosalie spoke up.

"How come you have been avoiding me lately?" she asked.

I put down the computer and looked at her.

"Sorry, but I don't want to be next to you when you're with Emmett." I replied.

She ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I guess that's fair."

I shrugged my shoulders and went back to work. It was quiet yet again, until she spoke up with some unexpected words.

"You can kiss me if you want to." she blurted out.

I looked up at her in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"I know you wanted to when we were alone last time." she replied.

"Well yeah, but that was when you weren't tied down."

"So you don't want to?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. Just not in this situation." I honesty replied.

She got off her bed and sat down besides me.

"I want to kiss you though." she quietly said.

I laughed. "You had the chance to."

"Yeah, I do." she replied while cupping my face.

Just then she brought my face to hers, and we kissed. I had been waiting for this ever since I met her.

She pulled away. "So that's what I've been missing." she laughed.

She got up from off the floor and sat on my lap. We were kissing and caressing each other's face, hair, and body.

"This is wrong." I reassured her.  
But I still returned all her kisses.

"Just a little bit." she laughed and continued to make out with me.

Just then her phone rang and ruined the moment again.

"Hello?" she answered.

It was Emmett. She told him that she was working on the project with me.

"Okay, bye." she said as she hung the phone up.

"What's up?" I asked.

She took her place back on my lap and began to stroke my hair.

"He was checking up on me." she replied.

"He doesn't trust me, huh?" I asked.

Rosalie laughed. "No, he does. I guess we won't tell him about this."

She kissed me and I returned it.

"Let's get back to work!" she said as she patted my chest.

We worked for a little bit longer and actually finished. I began to gather my things because I saw it was getting late.

"I guess I should go." I said.

"Do you have to?" she asked while holding my hands.

"I guess I can stay a little longer." I said as I winked at her.

After making out for a while longer, it really was time for me to leave.

"Goodnight, handsome." she said as she kissed me.

"Goodnight, gorgeous." I said as I returned it.

"Wait!" she called as I was about to walk away.

I jogged back to her. "Yeah?"

"Should I break up with Emmett?" she asked.

"Well I don't want you to feel pressured to. But what will happen if you do?" I replied.

"Then it'll be our time." she smiled.

I returned the smile. "The ball is in your court."

"Okay, well I'll text you tomorrow." she said.

"Alright, goodnight." I smiled.

I walked away again, and she again called me back.

"Wait!" she called.

"What?"

She kissed me and the rubbed my hair. "Bye."

"Bye." I laughed.

Sunday went by fast, but it was a good day, because Rosalie and I spent the entire day texting.

I got to know her a lot more than I had before. We talked about everything. We talked about her parent's divorce, her not having contact with her father, my mom's untimely death, and how my dad got into an accident.

I was telling her everything and she told me a lot in return. She told me that she was going to tell Emmett the truth and tell him why they were going to break up. I gave her credit for being honest.

That night, when my dad went to sleep she and I Skyped.

"Aww, is little Jakey wearing his jammies?" she teased me.

I put the camera on my boxer and no shirt pj combination.

"Nice." she smiled. "I like that."

I laughed. "Thanks."

"So you think I should tell Emmett tomorrow?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure."

"I will. And then give it a few weeks to make it official, okay?"

I nodded my head. "He won't kill me, right?"

"Not right away." she joked.

"Rose, seriously." I said.

"No, he knows I'll be upset if he does that."

"So tell me something." I said.

"Yeah?"

"When did you realize you had feelings for me?"

"About 30 minutes before you showed up to my house." she confessed.

"Really?" I asked sounding surprised.

She nodded. "I get what I want, and I wanted you."

I laughed. "I knew I had feelings for you when I first saw you."

"Aww, Jake." she said.

We talked for a few hours more, until we both fell asleep. I woke up at around 3 A.M. I saw she was asleep, and we were both still online.

"Good morning, Rose." I whispered before I ended the call.

I fell back asleep before my alarm went off for me to wake up.

I ate breakfast, showered and went on my way. I couldn't wait to see Rosalie. But we had to keep our PDA on the down low for a little while. 


	13. Chapter 13

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Help spread the word for this story to grow! Review and share!

Chapter 13

RPOV

Alice came to wake me up the next morning.

"Rose-" she stopped mid-sentence before jumping up and down.

Her sudden happiness scared me.

"What?" I asked still half asleep.

"What does your screen say?" she asked so excited.

I looked at my computer screen, I was still logged into Skype.  
Jacob's picture was on the screen, along with a heart next to his name.

"Oh..yeah." was all I said.

"Are you guys dating?" she asked.

"No." I replied.

She looked sad and disappointed.

"Not yet." I smiled and we both jumped up and down.

"Wait, wait, wait! What about Emmett?" she asked.

"I like Jacob now. Remember when he broke up with me to ask out Victoria?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Alice replied.

"Well now he will know how it feels." I laughed.

"You're right, sister." she said as she gave me a high five.

I made sure that today I looked extra perfect. I wore a white dress and my black high heels. I knew Jacob would like this.

When we got to school everyone went their own ways and I met up with Emmett.

"Hey, Rosie." he said as he tried to kiss me.

"We need to talk." was all I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I discovered that I had some feelings for somebody else. It's not fair to keep you in this relationship when I've found somebody else."

"It's Jacob, huh?" he asked looking sad.

I stayed quiet.

"I knew you had something for him. But it's whatever." he said. "Well, I'll see you in Calculus."

I felt bad, but I had to be honest.

Calculus came and I saw Jacob. Now that I knew we were going to be together, my stomach did twice the flip flops.

Emmett kept his distance and sat with his other friends. I would see him look at me and then Jacob a couple of times.

Jacob and I were texting each other cute messages in class.

_Jacob: You look gorgeous today!_

Me: You look adorable too!

Jacob: Thanks, but a hoodie and jeans isn't very attractive.

Me: It is to me!  
  
We sat near each other, but we still sent each other these endless compliments.

Class was over, and we picked up our routine again. He walked me to class.

"Did you tell him?" he asked.

"Everything." I replied.

"Is he okay?"

"I think he already knew that I liked you." I laughed.

Jacob smiled his heart melting smile. "I guess."

We arrived at my class and we hugged each other goodbye. I wanted to kiss him, but Jacob insisted it was too soon.

I thought about him all period. I knew after class he would be standing outside, waiting for me.

A couple of girls asked me if Jacob and I were dating. I only replied with "We're talking." and of course, a smile.

I could tell they were jealous. They probably thought I was a slut for dating another guy. But everyone at FHS knew that Emmett and I were always off and on, so it wasn't a big deal.

After class Jacob and I walked to my next class. In class, I asked Edward if I could have the car keys during lunch. After some convincing, he let me have them.

Lunch came and I was ready to spend time with Jacob.

"Hey." he smiled.

"So, wanna go park somewhere and make out?" I asked while twirling the keys on my finger.

"Uh...yeah..Uh." was all he said.

We walked out to the parking lot and drove to the dog park. Nobody ever came here, so we were alone.

We made out, talked, and made out some more. We only had an hour for lunch, so it went by fast.

I really wanted Jacob to ask me to be his girlfriend right now, but we agreed that we would wait. I could tell that he wanted to hold my hand and be seen with me, but I could also tell that he didn't want anybody starting some stupid rumor.

I drove us back to school and the rest of the day seemed to fly by.

Jacob and I stayed in the parking lot talking and hugging. Finally, Edward got tired of waiting so he began to honk.

We went to go get coffee after school.

"Bella told me you two broke up." Edward said while sipping his coffee.

"Yup." I said while I read my textbook.

"She likes Jacob now." Alice teased.

I gave her a mean glare. "Thanks for telling him, Al."

"I knew that." Edward laughed. "It was too obvious."

"Whatever." I replied.

We finally left and headed home. That night, Jacob and I talked on the phone while we did our homework.

"My day seemed to fly by today." he told me.

"Same here. I guess seeing and being with you makes it go by."

"Probably." he replied. I could tell he was smiling over the phone.

"Well I'm gonna go to sleep. Goodnight, babe." I said.

He stayed quiet for a few seconds. I was hoping that the 'babe' name wasn't too much.

"Goodnight, baby. Sleep well."

His words made my heart beat super fast. This boy had swept me off my feet, and I was falling hard.

That night, I found it hard to sleep. I was uncomfortable and I had cramps.

I called Jacob, just to see if he was awake still.

"Hello?" he answered. He had the cutest sleepy voice I had ever heard.

"Sorry, I can't sleep." I replied.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked.

"Cramps." I replied.

"Okay, I'll stay awake until you fall back asleep."

"Thanks, babe. I appreciate it."

We talked for about an hour until I grew tired. We said 'goodnight' again. I was amazed about how much he cared about me.

I could tell that this boy was a keeper.


	14. Chapter 14

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 14

JPOV

About 5 weeks had passed and I had yet to ask Rosalie to be my girlfriend. It pretty much felt like we were dating, but the both of us wanted a label.

I could tell she was getting anxious. Rosalie was so spoiled that she was used to having things right away. Finally the day came, and I was ready.

It had been my 11th week of school, and I was about to ask Rosalie Hale, the most popular girl in school, to be my girlfriend.

I had 1 girlfriend before Rosalie. But it didn't last long, and she broke up with me.

Calculus came, and I was so nervous. I didn't want to be a jerk and ask her infront of Emmett, so I waited until after.

We walked to her next class and as we said goodbye was when I asked her.

We hugged and I finally found the courage to ask.

"Hey, Rosalie."

"Yeah?" she asked. It seemed like she had no idea that I was going to ask her.

"Will you do me the extraordinary honor of being my girlfriend?" I smiled.

She looked so happy and shocked at the same time, that it brought a smile to my face.

"Yes." she answered.

We kissed and had to go our separate ways.

My head was in the clouds. I couldn't believe that I had asked her. I couldn't believe that the girl that every guy talked about and said was 'so hot' was my girlfriend.

I walked into biology, and Edward and Alice must've been informed that we were a couple. They smiled and waved at me.

Just as I sat down, Jessica began to talk to me.

"What are you doing this weekend, Jacob?" she smiled.

"Oh, I don't know. I might hang out with my girlfriend." I replied to inform that I wasn't interested in her.

"Are you and Rosalie dating now?" she asked sounding disappointed.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"As usual, Rosalie Hale gets whatever she wants." she replied. "Oh well, I guess you'll have a good week or two."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"She usually dates a guy for about 3 weeks before dumping him. Even though she assures them that she is in for the long run."

"Well, we're going to last." I said back to her.

"We'll see. A guy like you should keep his options open." she said while stroking my chin.

I rolled my eyes. This girl was trying to get in my head.

I couldn't even concentrate in class. My thoughts were all about Rosalie. She was finally mine.

When Mr. Banner finished his lecture I went to talk to Edward and Alice.

"Hey, Jacob." Alice said as she giggled.

I laughed in return. "Rose already told you, huh?"

"She texted me as soon as you asked." she said while waving her phone at me.

I felt myself blushing.

Edward laughed. "You got a handful to deal with."

"I think I'm ready." I chuckled.

We talked until the class ended, an I finally met up with my girlfriend. Girlfriend. That sounded nice.

As she was walking towards me, she wore the biggest smile.

"Hey, baby." she said as she put her lips out for a kiss.

"Hello." I replied and gave her one.

We were casually talking and hold hands, when Jessica interrupted us.

"Bye, Jacob. See you tomorrow." she said while winking at me.

I only waved at her in reply. What was her problem? Why was she trying to flirt with me while Rosalie was around?

"She's too nice." Rosalie said while staring her down.

"Don't worry about her, baby." I reassured her.

"I know." she said as she kissed me.

"So, what do you want to do on Saturday?" I asked.

"I'll leave that up to you." she said as she rubbed my neck.

"I'll think of something." I smiled.

I really wanted her to meet my dad, but I would save that for our one month anniversary.

Maybe I would show her that you don't need a whole lot of money to have the most amount of fun.

A/N: Thank you for patiently waiting for new chapters. School has been keeping me busy, along with catching the flu. :( I have more chapters ready, and they should all be up soon!


	15. Chapter 15

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review and share your thoughts! Also, keep in mind that to avoid some copyright, I am alternating some of the characters names, and somewhat making them my own. :)

Chapter 15

RPOV

Jacob had finally asked me to be his girlfriend. It had been over a month, but I waited patiently. Normally, I would have just let the guy I was interested in go, and just move on. But part of me couldn't and wouldn't do that to Jake. I was gonna wait as long as he needed me to.

On the ride home, Alice wouldn't shut up about how cute of a couple Jacob and I were. Of course, I loved that she was only talking about us.

"Is he going to be a long term boyfriend, or just an experiment?" Edward asked me.

"Long term, of course." I replied.

"Long term as in being together until we graduate?" Alice asked sounded oh so excited and happy.

I stayed quiet and then answered her. "Longer, I hope."

Alice squealed and clapped her hands.

"Jeez, Al! Why weren't you this excited when Rose and Emmett got back together?" Edward chuckled.

"Because I knew that Jacob was better for her." she replied while crossing her arms.

"Yup, your right." I laughed.

When we got home, I went to tell my parents about Jacob. The rule in our house was that we had to tell our parents if we were dating somebody and if it was serious. That way they knew where we would be. They also had to meet the person. I was planning on bringing Jacob around, just not right away.

"Is he a respectful boy?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes, he is very respectful to not only me, but to the rest of the family." I replied.

"So Emmett won't be coming around anymore?" my mom asked me, kind of sounding relieved.

"Heck no!"

"Good." Carlisle said. "He was too wild and disrespectful to you and us."

"Well, we would like to meet Jacob soon." mom said.

"You will." I assured her.

"One of my patients is having a charity banquet next Friday night. The entire family is invited. Tell Jacob he is more than welcome to attend." Carlisle added in.

"Thanks, dad. I will." I smiled.

After Carlisle left the room, my mom wanted to talk to me privately.

"Now, before your step-father comes back in, I need to ask you something." mom whispered to me.

"What?" I replied.

"Are you going to need any 'protection'?"

I looked at her and then fully processed what she said.

"Mom!" I replied feeling embarrassed.

"I know it's awkward to discuss, but I want you to be protected and for you and Jacob to be safe. Do you need to go back on birth control?" she asked.

"Not right away!"

"Okay, okay. Just let me know, that way we can make you and appointment with Dr. Soto."

"Thanks, mom, but Jacob isn't as eager to get to that stuff like Emmett was." I replied.

"Okay, well if you need anything, let me know." she said.

To be honest, I did think about our 'protection' options. But I wouldn't discuss them with Jacob until we were both on the same page and when we were both ready. When Emmett and I started dating, I went on the pill within 2 months. Sometimes I think that was the only reason he dated me this past time. He was so eager to get in my pants.

That night, Jacob and I talked until 2 in the morning. I could have talked to him all night, but I had to get some sleep. The next morning I woke up and felt so excited to go to school and see my Jakey.

I took my time in getting ready. It was a bit cold outside, so I wore a nice sweater and a scarf. When we arrived at school, Jacob was waiting on his motorcycle looking beyond hot. My siblings went their own ways and I walked towards my boyfriend. Boyfriend. That had a nice ring to it.

"Hey, baby." I said as I kissed him.

"Good morning, Doll." he replied.

"You ready for that calculus test?"

He rolled his eyes. "I guess."

We walked to calculus hand in hand. His hands were so warm, that I didn't even need gloves on this cold day.

When we walked into Calculus, I saw Emmett flirting with Tanya Peterson. He could have her, if he wanted to. After the test, Jacob and I did our routine, and then it was time for lunch. We decided to go drive through a burger place.

"So what are you doing next Friday?" I asked while taking sips of my milkshake.

Jacob raised an eyebrow and thought for a minute. "So far, nothing. Why?"

I smiled. "My father's patient is having a charity dinner, you think you can make it?"

"Well, of course!" he said. "That's gonna be a little scary to meet your parents."

"As long as you're as sweet and caring as you are now, it shouldn't be a problem." I laughed.

He too laughed. "Okay, babe. And be sure to dress warm tomorrow. We're going mini golfing."

"Yay! Baby, you're the best!" I said as I kissed him.

"You're way better." he winked in return.

I think I was starting to fall in love with this boy.

A/N: UPDATE 11/13/13 Thank you for your patience! I have been extremely busy for the past few months. I apologize! Please stay tuned for more! Much Love!


End file.
